Deep Submerge
by Silent Angel 1291
Summary: When Michiru swims, Haruka thinks. YURI: HarukaMichiru. Haruka POV. Animeverse with Japanese names, of course. First Sailor Moon, first Yuri.


Title: Deep Submerge

Summary: When Michiru swims, Haruka thinks. YURI: HarukaMichiru. Haruka POV. Anime-verse with Japanese names, of course. First Sailor Moon, first Yuri.

Huge Rant/

The Theory of Stuck-up Americans and Suck-y Editing: American's are stuck up, so god forbid that kids actually know that lesbians exist. So, they edit anime and turn it into a crappy, cheesy kid's show. But they can't edit it well. Nope, even the editing/translation is crappy! My friends and I have a running bet: that whenever the Japanese version of Sailor Moon had someone talking about Haruka and Michiru, the editors replaced lover with cousin. If we ever get a hold of the uncut Japanese version, I might win twenty bucks! Or I'll lose sixty. Either way. BTW, an example of crappy editing: the infamous hand-holding scene! Yep, where Haruka is talking about her hands being stained by the blood of her victims and Michiru takes Haruka's hand in her own and it's so dramatic. Any person over the age of ten is sitting on their couch, shaking their heads and thinking "SOOOOOO not cousins." Sorry for the rant, but it pissed me off. I feel better now!

/end Huge Rant

Last note: this story goes (partly) against my own theory. But, it's not cannon, so who cares?

* * *

You're beautiful, do you know that? Absolutely gorgeous. Whenever guys come up and talk to (flirt with) you, which happens every time I don't have my arm around your waist, I nearly see red with rage. You're MINE, danmit! I really need to give you that shirt that Minako gave me (as a joke, of course) that says: "Hands off! (before my girlfriend kills you)". Maybe then the guys would take notice when I'm glaring a hole in the back of their heads. Not that I'd ever tell anyone any of this. If I did, Setsuna would find out, of course, and all I'd end up with is a long lecture about being overbearing and possessive.

I wonder sometimes if you realize how nervous I'd been after I first kissed you. Remember? Of course you do; you never forget. It was right after our treasures had been reviled, along with the purity chalice. I had been thinking about how, no matter how much pain those damn doors caused you, you kept walking towards me. You knew what the bitch was planning, but you were willing to give everything, even your LIFE, to make sure that I didn't slip away from you. When she took your crystal, I nearly lost it. I almost broke down. I took my own crystal and I can't remember if I ever got around to telling you why. I couldn't go on without you. I never could. I considered putting your crystal back, like Usagi wanted to. But if I gave up the treasure for you, the end of the world would be unavoidable. I wouldn't have been saving you; I would have just been prolonging inevitable. I couldn't be that selfish when you had given up everything. So, I ensured that your death wouldn't be worthless. The thoughts that had been clouding my mind when you came into my room the next day, having come back from the grocery store, and sat in front of me, wiping away tears that I had been aware that I was spilling with that kind, understanding, loving look on your face were of how I could have lost you so easily, with just one little slip-up. I couldn't help myself; I reached up, pulled you close and kissed you. You kissed me back almost immediately and I wondered if you loved me as much as I loved you. As soon as we parted, I pulled you close to me and sobbed. It was the first time that I'd openly cried in my life. No one but you sees me cry.

I thought for sure that you'd reject me. Not violently, of course. You wouldn't have shoved me down to the floor, slapped me, called me a homo, a pervert, a freak, a bitch, and moved out, refusing to talk to me again. No, I thought that you would just smile that same smile that you usually do and told me that you loved me, but not like that, or that you liked guys, or even that you were already with Ami or Makoto or Rei or Minako. What you did was hug me tighter as I sobbed before moving me to the bed and holding me tight, stroking my hair as I told you everything that I was feeling, still crying and sputtering like a five year old. After I was done, you just lent down and kissed me, so softly that I'm still not sure if it was real or part of a dream, and asked if you could stay the night in my bed, with me. I said yes, of course, and it was the first time that I'd fallen asleep not only safe, happy and warm in your arms, but in my clothes.

About a month into our relationship, when I still hadn't gotten over the need to be around you all the time, go with you everywhere with you, you asked me why I was with you. Was it just that I'd been forced to be all alone in deep space, only allowed to watch people, not talk to them, to make friends, to fall in love, to have a lover? Was that why I wanted you? It was kind of an outburst, which you never have, so I knew that it had been bothering you for a while. Why hadn't you talked to me about this before? Didn't you remember? We hadn't known from birth that we were Sailor Senshi. We only remembered and started our mission the summer before we entered high school. I realized soon after I kissed you that I'd fallen in love with you during seventh grade, two years before we remembered anything. I put my arms around your waist, kissed your neck and told you that I loved you and that was all that mattered. You were kind of shocked and I realized that it was the first time I'd said it out loud.

After I assured you that I was in love with **you**, not the idea of having a lover, you began having other worries, fears. You worried that I was going away, that I'd leave you. That I'd blow away, just like the wind that my protective star has the power of, or that I'd race away in one of my cars and forget about you. Don't worry; there's no way I could shake you off.

After I first said 'I love you' out loud, I couldn't stop saying it. When ever we were going to be apart any distance greater than the kitchen to the living room, or for a time span of more than two minutes, I had to kiss you goodbye and say 'I love you'. It was reflex! Oh, and god forbid that we be apart for more than four hours without me calling you to say it. Setsuna finally had enough of it and yelled "She'll be back in five minutes, kiss her then!" when she was dragging you off the go to the bathroom with her (she never did get over the "feminine trait" of needing a friend or more to go to a public restroom with her) in Red Lobster is where I believe we were eating.

You kiss me as you dry off from swimming in the ocean, causing a woman to cover her five-year-old's eyes, a teenager to drop his ice cream, and several people's jaws to drop. If I was in my normal clothes, it'd wouldn't be a big deal, but since were at a public beach, I'm in a bikini and a wrap-around, so everyone knows that I'm one hundred percent female, just like you.

Eat that, jerk whose been checking me out.

Everyone knows who we are, but there are several rumors flying around that I'm actually a guy, however no one can argue now. You pull away and smile brightly and I have to chuckle. You exhibitionist. You love the attention; it makes you feel like when you're playing a concert. It's not the first time that you've pulled something like this.

I wrap my arms around you and lay back on the beach chair, pulling you with me, not caring that you're still wet. You lay your head on my shoulder as you curl up beside me and hug me around the waist.

"Ready to go home?"

"Not nearly. Lay here with me and then you can swim some more."

"But you hate the beach."

"I hate the beach when it's so crowded that you can barley see the sand. This I can live with."

"If you're sure…"

I bury my face in your hair and sigh. "Love you, Michiru."

"I love you, too, Haruka."

We lie together for about ten minutes before you get up to run back into the water that you love so much. When you're halfway there, you turn back to me and smile brightly. You don't have to worry about me blowing free or racing off.

I'm already too deeply submerged.

Owari

* * *

S.A.: Please, please, please review. This is my first Yuri, as well as my first Sailor Moon fic, so I really want to know if I'm any good at either. I've written Yaoi before (I've written lots of Yaoi before) but now I want to try my hand at Yuri. This is my favorite Sailor Moon paring, so I was very mad at the editors for screwing it up in the translated version, hence the rant above. Sorry about that…

_**Please Review**_

_**Praise, constructive criticism, and flames are all enjoyed.**_

_**I like to laugh at flames… **_


End file.
